The Inu Family Chronicles
by StevieRae2011
Summary: A series of one-shots about Kagome, Inuyasha, their children and that group. They will range from relationship problems, to sibling rivalry,and everything in between! So, experience the hilarity and the joy of The Inu Family *clap clap*!R&R! U no u wanna!


**This is the first chapter in a series on Inu-family one-shots I'll be doing. I won't be updating often, but there will be updates. This first chapter I centered around Kagome and Inuyasha's oldest. They have three kids according to this. The oldest boy, and two younger girls. So, without further ado, I introduce "The Inu Family *clap clap*" Read On! **

Chapter 1: New Moon

"Kaiku!" his mom called. He groaned and rolled over. He heard her sigh and walk down the hallway. "Kaiku, time for breakfast sweetheart." She kissed his forehead and quietly wished him a happy birthday. Kaiku groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Thanks." He slipped into his clothes and walked downstairs. His dad looked at him.

"Yo." He rubbed Kaiku's head and wished him a happy birthday. Kaiku's younger sisters were sitting at the table.

"Good morning, Kaiku," Milynn said, smiling. She was eight and so much less annoying than his other sister.

"Happy birthday," said his eleven-year-old sister Arimenta. She had thick black hair like his mom, Kagome's. Milynn hair was white, like his dad, Inuyasha's. Kaiku himself had smoky grey hair that matched the dog ears sitting atop his head. He was fourteen and was an expert sword wielder and almost outmatched his father. But, not quite. He was also talented at the bow and arrow.

Milynn had black dog ears that contrasted her white hair. She was good at archery for her age but was most interested in being a priestess like their mother. She cried a lot but she was young.

Arimenta had human ears and she hated them. She wanted so much to belong. They were slightly pointed, though not nearly as much as their Uncle Sesshomaru's. Her eyes were dark gold, like both parents' mixed into one like Kaiku's hair. Milynn had dark eyes and Kaiku's were gold like their dad's.

One trait all the children had in common was the new moon. They were still a quarter demons and they lost whatever demonic features they might have such as Kaiku's gold eyes, Milynn's hair, their ears, and all of their claws and fangs. Even Arimenta's ears lost their point. The children's inhuman speed and agility was lost to them as well. The hybrid colors such as Kaiku's hair and Arimenta's eyes stayed the same.

Kaiku ate his breakfast of rice and baked fish before turning to his parents.

"I have to go somewhere tonight," he said. His dad hid the ghost of a smirk and his mother's eyes flashed with disappointment.

"What? That new friend of yours?" his mother asked. Arimenta chuckled and Kaiku blushed and nodded. His mom sighed. His father's eyes flashed with something indiscernible before returning to their usual cool and collected state. His mother nodded, conceding. "Fine, but take your gift first."

Kagome went into the cupboard and grabbed a long mahogany box. It was dark and it had a polished sheen to it.

"Is it…?" He let his question trail off. His mother's eyes lit with glee.

"Open it and find out," she replied. She handed the box to him and waited eagerly. Kaiku gently opened the box and his breath hitched.

It was a sword. It was long and gleaming and looked to be made of hardened steel. But, Kaiku knew different.

"This is the fang of a demon." It was a statement of fact, not a question. Inuyasha responded.

"Yes, though not of a very strong one like Tetsusaiga. But, it is a demon fang nonetheless. Totosai forged it." Kaiku chuckled.

"How long did it take to convince him to do it?" His father grimaced but said nothing. Kaiku chuckled. His mother smiled delicately.

"This is a gift not only from the four of us. It's from Uncle Sesshomaru and Aunt Rin and Miroku and Sango and Shippo as well." Kaiku nodded.

"I'll be sure to thank them." Kaiku looked at the open box again. It was inlaid with silk which the sword lay in. The top of the box rested back on hinges. Engraved on the inside of the lid was the name of his sword. _Tsuyo-sa. _"Strength." Kaiku whispered the meaning of the Japanese sword. He delicately lifted it and weighed it in his palm. It felt as though it was made perfectly to fit his hand. Underneath it laid the sheath. It too was mahogany and it was engraved with the name of the sword as well. It was excellently crafted and most likely crafted with magics.

"Does Tsuyo-sa have any powers like yours?" asked Kaiku, curious. Inuyasha nodded. Kaiku asked what, eager. Inuyasha grinned.

"Find out on you own." They all laughed.

_***$%***_

At dusk Kaiku set out the door to meet his girlfriend. Her name was Klamtra. She was three quarters demon and didn't change during the full moon. Her father was a half demon who had been killed in battle when she was young and she barely remembered him. Her mother was a cat demon and Klamtra had inherited her glowing green cat eyes with the vertical pupils. She had cat's claws and red hair. She had pointed ears like human ears, though that was pretty much the extent of her non-demonic features. Klamtra had fangs as well. She sat by the river playing in the rushing water when Kaiku saw her. He smiled.

He walked slowly, trying to make his foot falls as silent as possible. But, like always, when he stepped into a five mile radius, her acute hearing kicked in and her head jerked to the side, cat eyes searching. They found him and he smiled.

"Well, hello Kaiku. Happy birthday darling."

"Why, thank you dearest." He bent and kissed her before sitting in grass next to her. Kaiku smiled, thinking of a tale his mother had once told him of the time she'd been born in of how cats and dogs hated each other. He was part dog demon and she was mostly cat demon and, they got along more than fine. She handed him a necklace of beads which he immediately slipped over his head.

"What did you parents give you?" Kaiku pulled out Tsuyo-sa and handed it to her. She was unable to touch it. She shrugged and suggested that maybe only he could touch it.

And, so they sat for hours, talking. Darkness fell. Kaiku looked at the sky, and waited for the moon to arrive. Until he remembered that it wouldn't. Tonight was the night of the new moon. Kaiku began to panic.

Klamtra. I have to go." He rose and she rose after him.

"Kaiku? Kaiku, what's the matter?"

"I have to go." He kissed her and turned to leave, wondering how could have been so stupid to have forgotten. And, then he felt it. He felt the claws on his hands shrink into human fingernails. He felt the fangs in his mouth shorten into human teeth. He felt his ears shrink and disappear and new ones sprout from the side of his head. His vision grew dimmer, his sense of smell less distinct, his hearing less acute. Kaiku sunk to his knees, knowing it was too late.

"Kaiku?" Klamtra looked at him. She gasped, then laughed. The sound was as gorgeous as ever, though considerably less distinct in this pathetic form.

"What's so funny?" Kaiku asked. Klamtra looked at him.

"I know what happens to people who are half demons or less on the full moon. Why would you hide that from me? Did you think I'd leave you because of it?"

"No! It's just that- that…" he trailed off. Klamtra pushed.

"That what?" Kaiku sighed.

"No one other than my family has seen me like this before," he muttered. Klamtra helped him up.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you still look cute as a human. I mean the dark eyes with that hair and the human ears are an interesting look." Klamtra smiled at him. Kaiku smiled back and kissed her. Then they held hands and walked down the path that led to both their houses. When the path split Kaiku kissed her and they said their goodbyes. Klamtra went one way and Kaiku the other. He walked through the door, and sat at the table and laughed with his family, now all mortals and went to bed later, planning to meet with Klamtra again tomorrow.

** So that's the first chapter of my new story. Remember this is a series of one shots so the next chapter won't be a continuation of this one though. And, don't worry, Klamtra will return. Hope you enjoyed, StevieRae2011, signing off!**


End file.
